


Unexpected Carpool

by whatthefuck



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Eggsy doesn't know, Kingsman AU, M/M, about Kingsman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuck/pseuds/whatthefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's fucked.<br/>He isn't even supposed to be out in the field, but here he is, stealing a car.<br/><em>With someone already in it.</em></p><p> </p><p>based on: hijacked a car with someone sleeping in the back au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Carpool

"Harry, you Bastar', ye fuckin owe me for this." Merlin spits down the comms, where he knows Harry is keeping an eye on his feed.

This mission isn't even Kingsman related, but Merlin could still die. 

_"Oh, do stop being a drama queen, Merlin. It doesn't suit you,"_ comes the voice in his ear. 

"If you hadn' got yerself involved with the bloody gentleman, I wouldn' be doing this!" he whisper shouts back to Harry, knowing he has to keep his voice down, lest he be detected, but Harry's ultimately pissing him the fuck off. 

Merlin runs down the narrow hallway, coming to a stop at a corridor with no more hallways. It has a single window at the end of it, and he levees it up, before jogging backwards a few steps. He takes a running start and jumps. 

He lands with a thud on the asphalt, but with years of training under his belt, rolls with the momentum and escapes with minimal damage to his body. 

Eyeing a car only metres ahead of him, ugly in colour and shape, he makes his way quickly towards it. With no help from Harry, he makes quick work of the lock on the car, and gets in. Revving the engine, Merlin forces the car in to gear after a quick jumpstart, and off he goes.

And not a moment too soon.

Bullets ricochet off of the bumper, and one hits the side mirror on the passenger's side, shattering it. He keeps driving, until he's away from the gunfire and on to an empty road, before he slows down a bit. 

Merlin will, to his dying day, blame the shots fired at him for not noticing his extra passenger, until the stranger appears in the rearview mirror, groggy and half-awake. 

"What the fuck is goin' on, bruv? Who the _fuck_ are you?" 

The car swerves dangerously when Merlin notices the man at the back of the car, leaning forward between the two front seats. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" he shouts, and hits the brakes of the car. 

His passenger goes flying forward, nearly wacking his face on the gear stick in the process. 

Harry laughs in his ears, which reminds Merlin of his presence. 

"Do you want to be placed deep undercover in Croatia for the next three months, Harry?" He fires back.

"I ain't no 'Arry, bruv. M'names Eggsy." replies the voice behind him in a moan. The man slowly rights himself before climbing in to the front seat altogether. 

_Facial recognition shows one Gary Unwin, 22 years of age, and a moderate record of petty crimes during his youth. His gymnastic coach pegged him Olympic material before he dropped training altogether."_ Harry says in rapid succession. 

"Eggsy?" Merlin asks, because that's not the name on record. 

The young man answers, "Yeah, it's a nickname, innit. Say somefin,'" 

He ignores the remark. "Why are you in the car?" Merlin asks instead.

"Why are _you_ , mate?"

"There were a few issues I had to deal with, for a friend." Merlin stresses on the word, "friend", so that Harry can hear just how much he thinks of their friendship right now. "And you?"

"I had a few issues, as well."

Merlin raises an eyebrow, angling his body slightly towards the man. 

"'aight, fine." Eggsy rolls his eyes. "I fucked up, innit? Was supposed ta be watching tha' warehouse back there, but I fell asleep."

That gets both Merlin and Harry's attentions. 

"The warehouse?" Merlin asks, at the same time that Harry asks in his ear, _"Why was he watching the warehouse?"_

"I don't even know who the fuck you are, bruv. I ain't tellin' you nuffin."

Merlin applauds the young man for not giving up information so freely. "Fair enough." He says. 

Sighing, he starts up the engine again, and peels off from the side of the road. 

"Wait, where are ya takin' me?" Eggsy asks in a panic. 

"No where you don't want to," Merlin replies. "Am I right in guessing the car doesn' belong to you?" 

"Skeen, bruv. you fink that jus' because I look like i'm from the estates I can't afford no car?" 

Merlin can feel his eyebrows rising, and frown lines dominate his forehead. He says nothing else, for fear of angering the young man and being kicked out of the car. Realistically, he could fight off this 'Eggsy' boy, but he'd like to save them both the embarrassment. 

After nearly five minutes in silence, with Merlin driving and Eggsy staring out at the road ahead of them, the man interupts the silence. "It ain't mine." He says.

"The car? Oh, I already know," Merlin responds.

Eggsy gives him a dirty glance from the side, as if judging him for making assumptions. "How?" Eggsy asks him.

"My name is Merlin." he states instead. 

They continue to drive in silence for the next ten minutes. Eventually they reach the city roads, and come to a stop in front of the Kingsman shop on Saville Row. 

"Why are we stoppin' 'ere? These are some fancy shops guv." 

"We're going in there." Merlin says, pointing at the door of the shop, currently closed given the early morning. Harry is waiting at the manor, and it's easier to use the shuttle than to drive all the way. Eggsy's relevant because they need answers, Harry and He, on what was going on in that warehouse. 

"Shut up." Eggsy bursts out. "Do I look lik-"

"Oh shut your gob, boy, and follow me."

Merlin unlocks the front door and pushes his way in to the shop. Switching on the front light for George when he comes in, Merlin weaves his way through the furniture in the store and in to Fitting Room 2, with Eggsy following behind him. 

"Close the door," Merlin asks, and then he places his hand on the mirror.


End file.
